Kontak Singkat
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang terpisah selama setahun dan mereka saling merindukan. Pada suatu sore, mereka bertemu dengan bantuan teknologi. Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Sepasang kekasih yang terpisah selama setahun dan mereka saling merindukan. Pada suatu** **sore** **, mereka bertemu dengan bantuan teknologi.**

 **Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)**

 _ **Rate**_ **, T, karena ada kebaperan. Mungkin.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: tokoh-tokoh dalam Pokemon Special bukan punyaku. Mereka adalah punya Hidenori Kusaka. Aku hanya seorang** _ **shipper**_ **yang baru saja merayakan [DATA TERHAPUS].**

 **...**

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk**_ **[DATA TERHAPUS]**

 **...**

Itu adalah sebuah sore yang hangat dan cerah di kota Goldenrod. Tak seperti biasanya udara di sana juga segar pada saat ini karena biasanya kendaraan bermotor yang jumlahnya banyak di kota itu sering membuat udaranya tidak enak.

Salah satu tempat yang ada di kota Goldenrod adalah sebuah rumah yang ditempati oleh Norman. Dia kembali ke Johto setelah beberapa tahun di Hoenn bersama temannya, Profesor Birch. Kali ini, dia kembali ke Johto bersama anaknya, Ruby, untuk mendapatkan data baru untuk Pokedex versi terbaru.

Sudah setahun Norman dan Ruby berada di Goldenrod. Sayangnya, data mereka untuk Pokedex masih belum lengkap. Mereka masih harus mencari data Pokemon sampai cukup banyak dan memadai untuk mereka yang juga mencari informasi mengenai Pokemon itu. Tentunya ini membawa dampak bagi keduanya seperti kebosanan, kelelahan, dan galau.

Ya, galau. Ada satu orang tepatnya yang merasa galau karena pekerjaan ini belum selesai. Jelas-jelas bukan Norman karena dia menikmati pekerjaan yang diminta oleh sahabatnya itu. Yang galau di dalam pekerjaan ini adalah Ruby anaknya Norman.

4 pertandingan kontes Pokemon di Hoenn dilewatkan begitu saja, walaupun ada 2 kontes di Johto dan dia menang telak. Dia harus melewatkan fenomena alam yang keren di Hoenn walaupun dia mendapatkan yang sama banyaknya di Johto, termasuk evolusi Pokemon. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak mungkin ditukar di Johto. Sesuatu yang hanya ada satu-satunya di alam semesta yang teramati ini.

Hal itu, adalah perasaan rindunya terhadap teman-temannya di Johto, terutama, rasa rindu kepada satu orang di sana. Seseorang yang memiliki dampak besar terhadap hidupnya. Seseorang yang bahkan rela berkorban bersamanya ketika dunia dalam bahaya. Seseorang yang dia cintai di luar keluarganya melebihi siapapun.

Dia adalah ...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Apakah kau masih hidup seperti manusia barbar atau kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang putri? Kapankah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi ..." Ruby hanya bisa bergumam seperti itu setiap sore di kamarnya sambil memandang matahari yang akan terbenam beberapa jam lagi, tepat di mana Hoenn berada. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke ruang makan, melihat ayahnya yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Oh, Ruby, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Norman, dengan senyum maskulin khasnya.

"Sudah, yah. Malah, sudah dari satu jam yang lalu," kata Ruby, sedikit lemas ketika dia akan duduk di kursinya. Norman heran melihat anaknya yang seperti kehilangan semangat.

"Hei, Ruby. Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Norman.

"Emmm, tidak ada apa-apa, yah. Hanya saja ..." kata Ruby, berusaha berkilah, tapi dia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri kali ini.

"Ada apa? Kau merindukan rumah? Tenang saja, Ruby. Kita akan pulang sebelum tahun baru nanti. Lagipula, aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan acara pergantian tahun di Mossdeep," kata Norman sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, kau benar, yah. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan acara itu, apalagi kalau membiarkan Sapph menontonnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia malah tersesat di roketnya," kata Ruby. Tatapan Norman langsung menjadi tajam sesaat setelah Ruby mengucapkan nama itu.

"Apakah kau merindukannya?" tanya Norman. Ruby heran karena ayahnya mengganti topik pembicaraanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, apa maksud Ayah?" tanya Ruby.

"Kau merindukan Sapphire kan? Aku ditelepon Profesor Birch kemarin. Dia berkata kalau Sapphire menjadi kurang bersemangat untuk belajar dengannya ketika kau pergi dari Hoenn bersamaku," kata Norman. Sebuah kontak dari Profesor Birch kemarin benar-benar mengonfirmasi perasaannya. Ruby tidak bisa mengelak dari perkiraan ayahnya lagi.

"Ya, Ayah. Aku merindukannya. Tidak bertemu dengannya selama setahun membuatku kurang enak," kata Ruby. Norman tersenyum melihat anaknya yang semakin murung karena memendam perasaan rindunya itu.

"Ruby, anakku. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Ibu di Hoenn. Karena itulah, kau boleh menggunakan teleponnya. Hanya saja, ada satu syarat," kata Norman. Ruby yang baru saja berwajah sumringah karena baru saja mendapatkan izin untuk menghubungi Sapphire menjadi heran karena ternyata ada syarat dari kontaknya ke Sapphire.

"Eh, syarat apa, Ayah?" tanya Ruby.

"Baru saja aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa jaringan komunikasi baru saja terganggu dan satu-satunya tempat yang sinyalnya bagus adalah di bangunan menara radio Goldenrod. Kau harus sudah kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Kita memiliki jadwal untuk mengamati Pokemon nokturnal," kata Norman.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Itu berarti aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku lagi. Aku pergi dulu, Ayah!" dan Ruby langsung berlari dengan telepon genggamnya ke menara radio Goldenrod.

"Eh, tunggu dulu, Ruby! Makananmu belum habis!" seru Norman, mencegah Ruby untuk keluar. Sayangnya, Ruby sudah berlari terlalu jauh karena sepatu cepatnya. Norman hanya bisa menggeleng di depan pintu, melihat Ruby yang berlari cepat menuju menara radio.

"Ah, dasar cinta anak muda," kata Norman sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

...

Ruby sudah berada di atap gedung pengendali menara radio Goldenrod. Dia terus memandangi telepon genggamnya sambil menunggu dia tersambung dengannya. Tentunya untuk melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah tertanam selama satu tahun, dia memilih kontak dengan telepon video. Dengan ini, Ruby bisa memandang wajah yang hanya bisa dia bayangkan selama satu tahun itu.

Sambil menunggu, dia sempat melihat langit yang mulai menjingga karena matahari semakin dekat ke garis cakrawala. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, suara yang dia kenal muncul dari teleponnya.

"Ruby, itu kau?" tanya seseorang dari telepon genggamnya. Ruby langsung melihat siapa yang muncul di telepon videonya. Mengejutkannya, wajah yang muncul pertama kali di sana adalah wajah milik Emerald dengan wajah herannya.

"Emerald? Mengapa malah kau yang muncul di sini?" tanya Ruby.

"Hei, bukannya senang bertemu denganku, malah kau berkata seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan, kau salah sambung ya?" tanya Emerald dengan wajah herannya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya Ruby.

"Mengapa kau tanya kepadaku? Aku jelas tidak tahu di mana dia. Ditambah lagi, dia lebih suka berada di hutan dan melihat matahari terbit. Sekarang matahari sudah akan terbenam, mungkin dia sudah di rumah," kata Emerald.

"Eh? Mengapa dia bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Ruby.

"Sudah jelas kan? Dia merindukanmu. Sebenarnya aku juga merindukanmu, tapi hanya sebagai kawan saja. Maksudku, dia merindukanmu seperti tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikanmu. Bahkan dia berkata kepadaku, walaupun terkadang kau menyebalkan dengan hal-hal feminim itu, tanpa kehadiranmu, hidupnya kosong seperti otakku yang kehabisan ide," kata Emerald.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ruby.

"Mengapa kau malah bertanya kepadaku? Cepat hubungi dia. Aku yakin dia menunggumu," kata Emerald.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuhubungi dia. Terima kasih telah mengagetkanku, Emerald," kata Ruby.

"Ya, cepat main mata dengannya sana~" kata Emerald sebelum menutup teleponnya. Ruby menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum melihat kawannya yang masih tetap alergi ketika mereka berdua mulai melakukan kebiasaannya. Bicara soal 'mereka berdua', ini saatnya untuk menghubunginya.

Dia menunggu sambil memandang langit lagi saat menunggu teleponnya tersambung dengannya. Dia memandang sebuah bintang terang di langit. Sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang walaupun terangnya matahari senja berusaha mengalahkannya. Bintang itu bagaikan semangat dari gadis yang dia bayangkan itu, walaupun pernah terluka dan dihantam banyak masalah, dia tetap maju untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ruby, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya muncul dari teleponnya. Ruby melihat teleponnya lagi, kali ini lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya karena dia benar-benar yakin kalau suara itu adalah suara dari perempuan yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Sapphire ..." Ruby menatap Sapphire di teleponnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Akhirnya, dia dapat bertemu dengan Sapphire setelah setahun tanpa kontak dengannya.

"Ruby ..." Sapphire menatap Ruby. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca setelah akhirnya dapat melihat Ruby walaupun hanya dari teleponnya. Kemudian, keheningan mengisi telepon mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk dapat saling memandang selama mungkin. Namun ada yang harus menyelesaikan telepon ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Hoenn?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi sampai akhirnya dia meluapkan emosinya.

"KAU INI DARI MANA SAJA, RUBY? AKU KESEPIAN DI SINI! AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN SEMUA HAL YANG DIMINTA PAPA SENDIRI, TAHU?! APALAGI TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG BISA KUKEROYOK SAAT AKU MAU. ITU SEMUA HARUS KUTAHAN SELAMA SETAHUN SAAT KAU PERGI, _PRISSY BOY_!" kemudian Ruby menjawabnya dengan jawaban singkat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sapphire," kata Ruby, langsung dan tanpa ragu. Sapphire yang tadinya terus protes karena ketidakhadiran Ruby di dalam hidupnya langsung terdiam.

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Sapph. Aku kehilangan semangat untuk mencari data untuk Pokedex karena hilangnya kau dalam hidupku. Awalnya, tidak terlalu kentara karena ada hiburan dari pencarian data. Namun semakin lama, semakin menyakitkan saat aku mengingatmu dan menyadari kau tidak ada di sampingku," kata Ruby.

"Ruby ..." Sapphire terdiam lagi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Ruby. Kemudian ...

"AKU JUGA MERINDUKANMU! CEPATLAH PULANG KE HOENN! AKU TIDAK TAHAN KALAU AKU SENDIRIAN TERUS DI SINI!" seru Sapphire sampai membuat telepon genggam Ruby sedikit bergetar.

"Sapph ..." kemudian Ruby mendengar Sapphire menangis.

"Sapph, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ruby.

"Ruby ... kembalilah ..." bisik Sapphire sambil menangis. Ruby menghela napasnya.

"Aku menduga pelukan virtual tidak akan pernah cukup untuk melepas kerinduanmu padaku, benar kan?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, dengarkan aku, Sapph. Aku akan pulang sebelum pergantian tahun. Jadi, bersabarlah sampai akhir tahun, Sapph. Setelah itu, kita akan mencari data Pokedex dan membantuh ayahmu bersama lagi seperti tahun lalu. Bersabarlah, Sapph. Ini hanya perpisahan satu tahun. Setelah itu, kita akan bersama lagi," kata Ruby.

"Kau ... kau janji, Ruby? Kau tidak akan melupakan itu, kan?" tanya Sapphire yang masih terisak.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku ini, Sapph. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku padamu kalau aku harus tetap di sini selama setahun lagi dan bisa saja aku kabur ke Hoenn untuk bertemu denganmu. Ayahku pasti ecewa kalau itu terjadi," kata Ruby.

"Itu juga akan terjadi padaku kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, Ruby," kata Sapphire.

"Nah, mari kita bersabar lagi. Kita akan bertemu tidak lama lagi. Aku akan selalu setia menunggu waktu yang akan tiba," kata Ruby.

"Aku juga, Ruby. Tetaplah setia denganku. Aku menunggumu di Hoenn," kata Sapphire.

"Ya, sayangnya aku harus kembali ke rumahku. Akan ada pengambilan data untuk Pokemon nokturnal," kata Ruby.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku lebih lama lagi?" tanya Sapphire.

"Maaf, Sapph. Ayahku sudah memberikan syarat bagiku untuk pulang sebelum matahari terbenam untuk persiapan pengamatan," kata Ruby. Sapphire menghela napasnya, kemudian merespon.

"Baiklah, Ruby. Berhati-hatilah di dalam pengamatanmu. Semoga pengamatannya lancar," kata Sapphire.

"Terima kasih, Sapph. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di Hoenn," kata Ruby.

"Ruby ..."

"Ya, Sapph?" Sapphire menutup matanya dan tersenyum padanya.

" _I miss you, Ruby_ ," kemudian Ruby menutup matanya dan tersenyum kepada Sapphire.

" _I miss you too, Sapphire_ ,"

...

 _Paling tidak, kami bisa memeluk guling dengan tenang malam ini._

...

 **Selesai.**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk memperingati [DATA TERHAPUS]. Terima kasih telah menemaniku, meskipun terpisah setengah megameter, tapi kehadiranmu sudah membuatku lebih hidup. Semoga kita bisa cepat bertemu dan melepas rindu.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
